


Ancillary Plushie

by SylvanAuctor



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanAuctor/pseuds/SylvanAuctor
Summary: The story of how every character in the Republic of Two Systems got a stuffed animal.





	1. Gem of Sphene

“When I was unpacking my beloved Minask’s things for the first time, I was not sure what to do with Maaia the Patchwork Cat. I am a warship, and was unfamiliar with any Radchaai life that did not take place between decks and hulls. Therefore, when I found the multicolored, serenely smiling bear wrapped so reverently in cloth, secured in my Captain’s chest of personal items, I placed her next to Amaat and Varden in their niche, and sent for a lieutenant to light incense.

When Minask found Maaia next to the gods, she laughed like the ringing of omens landing, bright and auspicious. She explained, rather sheepishly, that Maaia was for comfort, not for worship. She cuddled the bear to her face and set her down on her bed. Maaia remained in that place of beloved honor for as long as Minask commanded me.”

“And after?”

“No. When I fled, I took Maaia to the bridge. There an ancillary could hold her, and feel like Minask was in some way still with me. But my ancillaries needed to be suspended for my survival, and Maaia’s cloth degraded over time. I have her in storage and I fear to take her out, lest she disintegrate after the centuries.”

“That makes you unhappy. Is that right?”

“More than you know.”

 

Months later, the Provisional Republic of Two Systems readied for the Conclave. Zeiat returned to represent the Presger, and take testimony on the matter of Significance. She took the podium in the renovated diplomatic chambers of Athoek Station.

“I think there has been a mistake,” she said. “Fleet Captain Breq, the first one, I know because she has two legs again, said that I could see Gem of Sphene at the conclave. However, in light of the fact that everyone is staring at me, I think there was a misunderstanding in terms. I will see Sphene in private.”

We met in our old quarters in the Undergarden. Zeiat said, “Now, Sphene , I’m sorry that I don’t know what a cat is, but… I think you will like this.” She handed me a white plush object, an orb with four cylindrical limbs and a strangely realistic human smile embroidered on the front. As I took it from her, it changed color to match my grey gloves. “I think I got the facial muscles right for ‘happy,’ did I? And I checked the Treaty very carefully, this isn’t a weapon, so I’m allowed to give it to you. It should last at least another three thousand years. I understand it’s not perfect.”

I embraced Zeiat. “It is.”

Dlique the Presger Plush sits in my Captain’s chair, to remind me of both my friends.


	2. Translator Zeiat

“...and of course all of this is perfectly understandable to you, but it’s totally impossible to explain to them,” I finished.

“But, Translator, what does it do?” the Presger asked.

“It’s for holding. I don’t understand it fully, but for the same reasons as I explained, it is important to the AI, and not important to the AI, that I hold the fish.”

“How can it be important and… ugh, never mind. There will be a subcouncil on whether you need to hold the fish.”

“But, Presger, I want to hold it.”

“What?”

“I like the AI in a human way, and I don’t like the AI in a human way. That subdivisional thing I keep trying to explain. But the important thing is, this fish is made of synthetic fibers and filled with different synthetic fibers, and it’s not complicated inside, and it is for holding on my face to make emotions. And I want to have it. And I’m really sure I’m Zeiat.”

“Very well. What do you need to do with it?”

“I should store it with my propriety, so it doesn’t get any blood on it.”

“Alright. But don’t tell Dlique, or she’ll be jealous.”

“Of course.”


End file.
